Usuario Blog:Tipo de incognito/La inspiración mitológica de God of War (2018)
Esta entrada está extraída de una del mismo autor en Resolviéndo la incógnita center El 20 de abril se publicó el videojuego God of War para Playstation 4, ahora situado en el mundo nórdico. Aunque la mitología nórdica sea la más popular y que genera más interés por detrás de la griega (considero que la egipcia, japonesa o azteca son populares pero para un público un poco más selecto), más allá de Thor, Odín y Loki, para el gran público el resto del elenco está formado de perfectos desconocidos. Por ello veo necesario aprovechar para ilustrar la situación en el mundo nórdico, aunque posiblemente en el juego alteren algunos detalles. También es cierto que, jugándolo, posiblemente les interesará saber más. 300px|thumb|Regiones donde se hablan lenguas germánicas del norte Esta mitología surge de los pueblos germánicos del norte, en los conocidos como pueblos escandinavos y popularmente conocidos como vikingos, aunque estos fueran los implicados en las incursiones. Estos habitaron en Noruega, Suecia y Dinamarca, pero su presencia llegó a las islas Feroe, Islandia, Dinamarca y algunas zonas de Inglaterra. La mayor parte de lo que conocemos se lo debemos a las Eddas, la poética o mayor que recopilada de fuentes tradicionales, y la prosaica o menor, ambas obras de Snorri Sturluson en el siglo XIII. Las sagas y los objetos arqueológicos proporcionan detalles adicionales pero conviene recordar que la cristianización de Escandinavia sucedió entre los siglos VIII y XIII, lo que implica que muchas de estos mitos llevaban tiempo casi olvidados, pudieron verse influidos por el cristianismo o incluso por la propia mano de Sturluson. Cosmología thumb La cosmología nórdica nos presenta nueve mundos, aunque algunos de sus nombres pueden variar según la fuente. El mundo humano se situaría entre todos ellos y se llamaría Midgard. Todos están conectados por el gran árbol Yggdrasil. Cada punto cardinal respecto a Midgard tiene un mundo: *'Jötunheimr (E)': tierra de los jötnar (jotunn en singular), región peligrosa donde habitan los gigantes, que no siempre tienen malas intenciones. Thor suele pasarse por aquí a repartir estopa a los gigantes, aunque no salga victorioso en todas sus incursiones. Útgarðr puede ser una fortaleza en esta región u otro nombre de esta. *'Vanaheimr (O)': tierra de los Vanir, un grupo de dioses distinto a los Æsir y con quienes llegaron a una tregua tras una guerra. Hubo un intercambio de prisioneros, por lo que hay dioses Vanir entre los Æsir y viceversa. *'Muspelheim (S)': el reino de fuego, uno de los más antiguos. Habitan aquí los Eldjötnar, es decir, los gigantes de fuego o hijos de Muspel. Ellos son los que se enfrentan a los dioses en el Ragnarök. *'Niflheimr (N)': el opuesto de Muspelheimr y, con este, uno de los dos mundos primordiales. Era la tierra de hielo. Por encima y por debajo de Midgard hay cuatro mundos, distribuidos dos por encima y dos por debajo. El orden va del más alto al más bajo: thumb|Un intento de ilustrar la cosmología nórdica, por Henry Wheaton (1831) *'Asgard': la morada de los Æsir. *'Álfheimr o Ljosalfheim': hogar de los elfos de la luz. Los dioses se lo regalaron a Freyr cuando se le calló su primer diente. *'Svartalfheim': región subterránea que solo aparece en la Edda prosaica, pero que sería el hogar de los svartálfar ("elfos negros") o myrkálfar ("elfos morenos, turbios"), posiblemente relacionados con los dökkálfar ("elfos oscuros") que, a su vez, podrían referirse a los dvergar ("enanos"). Si fuera el caso, podría referirse también al reino de Niðavellir, también llamado Myrkheim. Hay que recordar que no hay descripciones precisas de los elfos y los llamados enanos, así que tened en consideración dos cosas: no os lo imaginéis con la imagen difundida por Tolkien ni necesariamente como grupos distintos. *'Helheim o Hela': el reino de los muertos. No confundir con el Valhalla, ya que allí van los guerreros caídos por muertes heroicas. Presidido por Hela, la hija de Loki, Hay cierta confusión con su localización, ya que se menciona que Hela fue arrojada a Niflheimr. Además está el término Niflhel para la región más baja de Helheimr. Como podéis percibir, los datos no son precisos. Los mundos no tienen ni nombre ni localización fija. En algunas representaciones, por ejemplo, Muspelheimr y Niflheimr están por encima y por debajo, respectivamente, del resto de los mundos. Argumento general thumb|300px|Ymir mama de la vaca Auðumbla mientras ella chupa a Búri del hielo en una pintura de Nicolai Abildgaard (1790) inspirada en la narración de la Edda prosaica. Aunque hay historias independientes que explican, por ejemplo, el origen de los objetos de los dioses o del corcel de ocho patas Sleipnir, el eje que conecta todo el argumento es Odín. Es en su búsqueda de conocimiento cuando se explica el origen del mundo. Sin ahondar en detalles, del contacto de Muspelheimr y Niflheimr, separados por el vacío de Ginnungagap, nació Ymir, el primer gigante, y luego su vaca Auðumbla. La vaca, lamiendo los salados témpanos de hielo, liberó a Buri, el primer dios. Mientras Ymir engendró a los gigantes de sus axilas y pies, Buri engendró al padre de Odín, Vili y Vé, que los engendró con una giganta. Estos tres mataron a Ymir y crearon el mundo con cada parte de su cuerpo. En líneas generales, a partir de ahí se describen las relaciones entre los Æsir y el resto. Aunque los gigantes suelan tener mala prensa, algunos de los dioses son gigantes o tienen relación con ellos. Skaði, diosa de la caza con arco, el esquí, el invierno y las montañas, es una gigante, como la madre de Odín o, según algunos kennings (un tipo de figura retórica), el sabio Mímir también lo era. thumb|"Cada flecha sobrepasando su cabeza" (1902) por Elmer Boyd Smith Baldr presume de su invulnerabilidad ante las armas de los dioses Si los mitos comienzan con Ymir, terminan con Baldr, que tiene pesadillas sobre su muerte inminente. Su madre Frigg, que ve el futuro pero no se lo cuenta a nadie, temía por él. Como ya se contó en el origen de besarse bajo el muérdago, Frigg hizo jurar a todo que no dañaría a su hijo menos al muérdago, que no lo veía amenazante. Loki, disfrazado de anciana, atosigó a Frigg para que confesara quienes habían jurado. Confiado, Baldr animó a los dioses a hacerle daño, viéndose invulnerable ya que su madre le había hecho jurar a todo que no dañaría a su hijo. Entonces, Loki incitó a Höðr, hermano ciego de Baldr, a disparar una flecha de muérdago. La saeta lo mató en el instante. Su muerte causó tal dolor que su esposa Nanna se tiró al fuego funerario. Sin embargo, lo peor era que la muerte de Baldr desencadenaría los sucesos del Ragnarök que darían fin a los dioses. Para evitarlo, Hermóðr cabalga con Sleipnir hacia Helheimr para conseguir que Hela permita regresar a Baldr. Hela acepta a condición de que todos lloren la muerte de Baldr, pero la gigante Þökk, quien se cree que era Loki disfrazado, se niega. El Ragnarök no puede evitarse. En pocas líneas, los hijos de Muspel atacan y los dioses van cayendo uno tras otro ante sus oponentes, que tampoco se libran de la muerte. Al final, el mundo renace y es gobernado por Baldr y Höðr, entre otros. En resumen, sin entrar en detalles, motivaciones o explicaciones de dónde surgen ciertos personajes, este sería el argumento general. Personajes Sindri y Brokkr Sindri_ante_Kratos_y_Atreus.jpg|Sindri ante Kratos y Atreus Brok_ante_Kratos_y_Atreus.jpg|Brok ante Kratos y Atreus The third gift — an enormous hammer by Elmer Boyd Smith.jpg|"El tercer regalo - un enorme martillo"" (1902) por Elmer Boyd Smith. Eitri y Brokk formando el Mjölnir. Frente a ellos, Draupnir, Gullinbursti, Gungnir, Skíðblaðnir y el pelo dorado de Sif Dije en el apartado anterior que había historias sobre el origen de los objetos de los dioses. Aquí es donde entran en escena Eitri y Brokkr, dos hermanos enanos. Loki apostó su cabeza a que no podrían crear nada tan bello ni útil como los fabulosos objetos creados por los hijos de Ivaldi para los dioses: el pelo dorado de Sif, el barco Skíðblaðnir de Freyr capaz de plegarse hasta caber en un bolsillo y la infalible lanza Gungnir de Odín. Loki no se lo iba a poner fácil. Mientras trabajaba, transformado en un tábano, mordió a Brokkr en la mano, cuello y ojo. Las dos primeras veces, Brokkr pudo aguantar el dolor y seguir soplando con el fuelle, creando con éxito al jabalí Gullinbursti y el anillo dorado de brazo Draupnir. Sin embargo, el último mordisco fue tan doloroso que detuvo a Brokkr temporalmente y el mango del martillo Mjölnir quedó más corto de lo diseñado. No obstante, ambos enanos triunfaron en su tarea. El astuto Loki, no queriendo perder su cabeza, alegó que para tomarla deberían dañar su cuello, que no entraba en el trato. En su lugar, Brokkr le cosió los labios para que no pudiera presumir de su victoria. Diréis, con razón, que en el juego aparece Sindri, no Eitri. Sindri puede referirse a un gran salón o a un personaje asociado con la forja, posible pero no explícitamente, un enano. En Þorsteins saga Víkingssonar aparece como un enano que ayuda a derrotar a un poderoso enemigo y escapar cuando es tomado prisionero. Jörmungandr Cabeza_serpiente_del_mundo.png Johann_Heinrich_Füssli_011.jpg|Thor pescando a Jomurgandr Segundo hijo de Angrboða y Loki, y hermano del lobo Fenrir y Hela, Era una serpiente marina colosal que rodeaba Midgard. Es llamada la serpiente mundial porque es capaz de rodear Midgard y morderse la cola, siendo un ejemplo de uróboros. En las Eddas aparece en tres ocasiones, siempre implicando a Thor: la primera en forma de gato al que Thor solo puede hacer levantar una pata, la segunda cuando Thor pescaba ballenas (imagen superior) y la tercera durante el Ragnarök, cuando Thor se enfrenta a ella y, aún venciéndole, muere a los nueve pasos por su veneno. Baldur Baldur.jpg Balder_und_Nanna_by_F._W._Heine.jpg|Baldr and Nanna (1882) por Friedrich Wilhelm Heine Baldur, o simplemente Baldr, es el dios de la luz, la pureza, el perdón, el amor, la paz y la justicia. Es hijo de Odín y Frigg, esposo de Nanna y padre de Forseti, que también está relacionado con la justicia y la reconciliación. Es el más alabado, considerándose que es totalmente perfecto. Como relaté antes, presagió su muerte, que acabó iniciando el Ragnarök. En su pira funeraria murieron el enano Litr, al que patearon a las llamas, su esposa Nanna que se lanzó a ella (aunque en otras versiones, muere de pena) y su caballo. Los dioses no consiguen que vuelva del reino de los muertos, pero es de los pocos que sobreviven al Ragnarök. Odín Odín Georg von Rosen.jpg El padre de los dioses y dios de la sabiduría, magia, muerte, curación, batalla, la horca, la poesía, el frenesí, la monarquía y el alfabeto rúnico. Su influencia va más allá de la mitología nórdica, ya que es uno de los supuestos cabecillas de la conocida cacería salvaje que cabalga los cielos y tiene paralelismos con Merlín. Suele mostrase tuerto, con su lanza Gungnir, su pareja de cuervos Huginn y Muninn y los lobos Geri y Freki. Suele aparecer en la mayoría de las leyendas, generalmente bajo otra apariencia. En uno de los mitos, Odín, herido por una lanza, se ahorca durante nueve noches en Yggdrasil para obtener sabiduría. En el Ragnarök, es devorado por el lobo Fenrir, que a su vez es apuñalado en el corazón por Víðarr, hijo de Odín. Thor Thor_GOW_2018.png Thor_und_die_Midgardsschlange.jpg|Thor y la serpiente de Midgard, pintura de Emil Doepler. Thor apenas necesita presentación. Dios del trueno que blande su martillo Mjölnir, los guanteletes de hierro Járngreipr necesarios para utilizarlo, el cinturón Megingjörð y la vara Gríðarvölr. Además, monta su carro tirado por dos cabras, Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr, que pueden resucitar cada vez que se las come. Además del dios de las tormenta, también lo es de los robles, la fuerza, la protección de la humanidad, la santificación, curación y la fertilidad. Suele aventurarse en Jotunheimr en distintas aventuras. En la más peculiar, tiene que suplantar a Freyja, diosa de la belleza, en una esperpéntica cita con un gigante que le había robado el martillo. En otra leyenda, es engañado por un gigante, ya que es incapaz de superar sus pruebas de levantar totalmente un gato o vencer en una pelea a la anciana más débil del castillo. El gato era realmente Jörmungandr, mientras que la anciana era la vejez, ya que no hay nadie a quien no pueda derribar. Como ya he dicho, su final lo encuentra en la batalla contra Jörmungandr. Freya Freya_god_of_war.png Freya_by_C._E._Doepler.jpg|Freya (1882) por Carl Emil Doepler Freya o Freyja, diosa del amor, el sexo, belleza, fertilidad, oro, seiðr (hechizos), guerra o muerte. Junto con su padre Njörðr y su hermano Freyr, es uno de los rehenes Vanir que viven entre los Æsir. Aparece con frecuencia tanto en la Edda poética como en la prosaica, así como en algunas sagas. Su capa de plumas es un recurso socorrido para Loki, quien la utiliza en varias ocasiones para convertirse en halcón y ayudar a los otros dioses, incluso de problemas que empezó él. También destaca su codiciado collar Brísingamen. Al igual que su hermano tiene el jabalí Gullinbursti, ella tiene al jabalí Hildisvíni. Se ha sugerido que ella, su hermano y Frigg tienen un origen común Aunque las valquirias estaban al servicio de Odín, estaban bajo el mando de Freyja. Estos también se repartían a los héroes caídos en batalla: una mitad iba al Valhalla de Odín, mientras otra iba a Fólkvangr de Freyja. Aurvandil y Gróa Groa's_Incantation.jpg|Gróa asiste a su hijo Svipdagr Gróa es una völva, una adivina y practicante de seiðr, mientras que Aurvandil es su esposo. Thor se encontró con ella después de una batalla con un gigante en el que una piedra de afilar había quedado incrustada en su casco. Ella cantó conjuros para liberarla, mientras Thor le contó que había llevado a su esposo Aurvandil el valiente en una caja sobre su espalda, vadeando el helado río Elivágaru desde Jotunheimr. Como uno de sus dedos del pie salía por un orificio de la caja, se había congelado. Thor se lo arrancó y lo lanzó al cielo, convirtiéndolo en una estrella. De la alegría, Gróa ya no podía hacer más conjuros y la piedra de afilar se quedó en el casco de Thor. La estrella pudo ser la estrella Polar, Venus, Sirio o Rigel. Aurvandil no vuelve a ser mencionado, mientras que Gróa es invocada por su hijo, a quien asiste con sus poderes contra su cruel madrastra. Esta Gróa no es necesariamente la misma, ya que aparece en unos manuscritos del siglo XVII. Según Viktor Rydberg, aparece de nuevo en Gesta Danorum bajo el nombre de Gro, una mujer a quien el rey Gram salva de casarse con un gigante. Mímir Mimir-GOW4.png Oden_vid_Mims_lik.jpg|Representación del siglo XIX de Odín encontrando el cuerpo decapitado de Mímir. Mímir, a quien se le menciona una vez como un gigante, es un misterioso y sabio personaje al que acude Odín en busca de sabiduría. Acudiendo al pozo de Mímir, este le dice que para beber de él debía ofrecerle su ojo. Odín acepta y Mímir le ofrece un cuerno con agua del pozo. No se aclara qué conocimiento obtuvo. En la tregua Vanir-Æsir se intercambiaron prisioneros. Los Vanir ofrecieron a Njörðr y Freyr, a quienes consideraban los mejores, a cambio de Hœnir, a quienes veían grande, guapo y adecuado para ser jefe . Los Æsir ofrecieron a Mímir a cambio de Kvasir, descrito como el más sabio de Vanaheimr Cuando Hœnir llegó a Vanaheimr se convirtió en jefe inmediatamente, siendo Mímir su consejero. El problema es que, en ausencia de Mímir, lo único que decía ante un problema era "dejemos a otros decidir". Sospechando un engaño en el intercambio, decapitaron a Mímir. Odín embalsamó la cabeza con hierbas y pronunció hechizos para permitirle hablar y revelarle secretos. Tyr Tyr.png Týr_by_Frølich.jpg|"Týr" de Lorenz Frølich (1895). Týr es el dios de la gloria heroica y la guerra. Su nombre significa literalmente "dios". Es hijo de Odín o Hymir. Destaca por su valentía, siendo el único capaz de alimentar al lobo Fenrir. No importaba lo fuerte que fueran, la bestia conseguía liberarse de sus grilletes. Fue entonces cuando mandaron a Skírmir, mensajero de Freyr, a pedir a los enanos a fabricar unos. Los nuevos grilletes llamados Gleipnir estaban fabricados a partir del ruido del gato, la barba de la mujer, las raíces de las rocas, los tendones del oso, el alma del pez y la baba del pájaro. Eran lisos y suaves como la seda, pero irrompibles. Los dioses ofrecieron la libertad al lobo si era capaz de liberarse, pero este accedió solo si uno de ellos colocaba su mano entre sus fauces. Cuando vieron como el lobo era incapaz de liberarse, todos los dioses rieron a excepción de Tyr, que perdió su mano. A continuación, le clavaron una espada hasta el mango en el hocico. Como ya se ha dicho, en el Ragnarök, se liberará y devorará a Odín. Týr en cambio morirá enfrentándose contra el perro guardián de Hela, Garmr, quien sería el equivalente nórdico a Cerbero. :Conoce más sobre los enemigos: Draugr.jpg|link=Draugr|'Draugr' D azul.jpg|link=Dragón|'Dragón' Fenrir (M. Nordica).jpg|link=Fenrir|'Fenrir' Ogro.jpg|link=Ogro|'Ogro' Der Asen Untergang by Karl Ehrenberg.jpg|link=Gigante de fuego|'Gigante de fuego' John Bauer 1915.jpg|link=Trol|'Trol' center|670px|link=Categoría:Mitología nórdica __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas